Pour toujours et à jamais
by sbcortone
Summary: Malgré les dernières paroles d'Athos ("Si jamais tu reviens Paris, je te tuerai... sans la moindre hésitation"), Milady, de retour dans la Capitale, ne peut s'empêcher de rechercher le mousquetaire.
1. Chapter 1

Milady De Winter observait Athos de loin, comme elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de le faire depuis son retour dans la Capitale quelques semaines plus tôt. Tandis que le regard émeraude de la jeune femme s'attardait sur les traits et la bouche du mousquetaire, puis descendait pour suivre la carrure de ses épaules, elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Ses pensées l'imaginaient tour à tour l'assassinant d'un coup de poignard vengeur dans la gorge… ou se lovant entre ses bras pour le dévorer d'un baiser passionné. Elle détestait sa versatilité, et plus encore SE détestait pour son inconstance. Athos l'avait condamné à mort, il avait tourné le dos tandis qu'elle se balançait au bout de la corde qui aurait dû la tuer. Elle l'avait hait pour ça, avec une intensité égale à celle avec laquelle elle l'avait aimé auparavant… « _Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à voir se dérouler une journée sans poser les yeux sur lui ?!_ » Se fustigea-t-elle intérieurement.

Le mépris que lui inspiraient ses pensées la fit se détourner avec une résolution farouche.

Milady abandonna Athos à son quotidien et au marchant de la rue St Jacques avec lequel il discutait depuis une minute. « _J'ai bien plus excitant à faire aujourd'hui !_ » S'encouragea-t-elle. Elle s'insinua dans les rues de Paris avec dextérité, indifférente à la populace qui l'entourait. Le Cardinal lui avait demandé de _s'occuper_ d'un ancien Garde Rouge – Jean Bailleul - qui, fort des informations qu'il avait pu récolter pendant ses années de services, menaçaient de faire chanter l'homme le plus influant de France. Milady avait hâte de rencontrer ce Bailleul. C'était le genre de mission qu'elle affectionnait : simple, distante et rapide.

L'un des gars de Sarazin, son ancien mentor, lui avait appris que Bailleul passait ses journées dans une taverne, non loin de là. Forte du fin poignard qu'elle dissimulait discrètement dans son dos, Milady gagna l'endroit et pénétra à l'intérieur alors que le soir tombait. La salle était sombre, emplit d'hommes et de femmes de petites vertus qui dégageaient une odeur écœurante et faisaient résonner la taverne de leurs éclats de voix. Mais la jeune femme avait connu pire. Ce genre d'endroit ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle repéra rapidement l'homme qui l'intéressait. Il était en train de gagner l'étage, trainant à sa suite une paysanne aux pas chancelant. « Une _très jeune_ paysanne ! » Rectifia mentalement Milady malgré elle. Elle serra les dents. « _Est-ce que j'aurais moi aussi ressemblé à cette fille si Sarazin ne m'avait pas recueilli ?! Ou si je n'avais pas rencontré Athos par la suite ?!_ » Elle repoussa loin d'elle cette idée et se faufila à travers la foule pour emboiter le pas à Bailleul.

Elle arriva sur le palier juste à temps pour le voir, lui et la fille, pénétrer dans une chambre au fond de l'unique couloir de l'étage. Elle arrivait devant la porte lorsqu'un cri bref lui parvint depuis l'autre côté du panneau de bois. Un choc sourd l'ensuivit. Milady n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du mur. Réprimant la bouffée d'agacement qui lui noua brusquement la gorge, elle poussa la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle était tel qu'elle se l'était imaginé. La fille gisait à terre, le bouche en sang, tandis que Bailleul la dominait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire satisfait et cruel sur les lèvres. « _Apparemment ce Monsieur a d'autre hobbies en dehors du chantage !_ » Ironisa intérieurement Milady, non sans une once d'admiration. Elle aimait les hommes aussi cruels qu'elle. Ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être moins monstrueuse qu'elle se savait l'être en réalité.

Puis son regard tomba sur la fille. Peu de sujet la touchait encore. Mais la supériorité dont les hommes se croyait investit face à une femme (« ou plutôt _une fille_ dans le cas présent ! ») lui donnait la furieuse envie de rabattre leurs arrogances et de leurs taillader le visage.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?!_ Grogna Bailleul en la découvrant sur le seuil de la porte.

Avec un calme délibéré, Milady referma la porte derrière elle. A ses pieds, la fille pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Une bouffée de colère se mêla à son mépris.

_- J'ai l'impression que votre amie n'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur le jeu que vous lui proposer._ Murmura-t-elle, un sourire suave sur les lèvres, en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui de l'homme.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le sourire de l'homme se teinta d'une suffisance écœurante.

_- Dégage !_ Ordonna Milady à la fille.

Cette dernière ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se leva et quitta la chambre précipitamment. Pour la 2nde fois en moins d'une minute, Milady referma calmement la porte de la pièce, en profitant discrètement pour se saisit de son poignard.

_- Alors beauté_, Grogna Bailleul en s'approchant tel un prédateur, _on aime la jouer rude ?!_

_- Tu n'as pas idée. _Sourit Milady.

Et, avant que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, elle lui lacéra le visage de sa lame. Un cri rauque lui échappa tandis qu'il reculait, une main portée à son œil droit. Un flot de sang vint maculer les traits rudes de Bailleul.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de sa compagne et, à nouveau, elle fit miroiter son fin poignard en direction de l'homme. Un nouveau cri échappa à Bailleul tandis qu'une large entaille écarlate venait barrer son bras.

_- Salope !_ Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur elle avec rage.

Milady s'esquiva avec aisance et à nouveau elle joua de son poignard, lacérant de sa lame le dos de sa victime. Un grognement résonna mais, avant que la jeune femme n'ait réalisé que l'homme n'était pas aussi salement blessé qu'elle le pensait, Bailleul fit volte-face et lui envoya un poing en plein visage. La surprise et la douleur la firent vaciller et elle recula de quelques pas, chancelante, rendue aveugle par le coup. Lorsqu'elle reprit pieds dans la réalité, Bailleul s'avançait déjà vers elle, la rage déformant ses traits. Une fois encore, il balança son bras en direction de la jeune femme, mais cette fois, Milady l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle esquiva avant d'enfoncer la fine larme de son arme dans l'avant-bras de son assaillant. Un cri lui échappa. Il se détourna avant que Milady n'ait pu récupérer son arme et, sa fureur décuplée, il fonça sur elle tel un taureau furieux, suintant de sang.

Le souffle coupé, Milady fut violemment projeter contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre ouverte, une seconde avant que Bailleul ne vienne enserrer son cou de ses larges paumes. L'air lui manqua. La douleur la vrilla. Soudain, le souvenir d'une autre journée où elle avait failli mourir, la trachée écrasée, réveilla sa haine. Elle balança son genou entre les jambes de l'homme. Celui recula une seconde, mais revint immédiatement la ressaisir. Ils basculaient dangereusement par la fenêtre et Milady voyait le vide vaciller derrière elle. Elle se saisit du poignard qui ornait toujours le bras de Bailleul et l'arracha à son fourreau avant de la replanter entre les côtes de l'homme. Un hurlement lui déchira la gorge mais il se cramponna à elle, la poussant dangereusement contre la fenêtre ouverte et le vide qui plongeait dans son dos. Milady le poignarda à nouveau, encore, et encore. Mais lorsque finalement la force de l'homme vacilla, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux basculant dans le vide. In extremis, Milady se rattrapa à l'encadrement de la fenêtre tandis que ses pieds balançaient dans le vide et que, un étage plus bas, Bailleul tombait lourdement sur la rue dallée. Mais le sang qui suintait entre les doigts de la jeune femme glissait contre le bois de la fenêtre et, seconde après seconde, elle voyait sa prise s'amoindrir. Finalement, la fenêtre se déroba sous ses mains et elle bascula dans le vide en serrant les dents.

Elle atterrit rudement au milieu de la rue et une douleur aigue lui vrilla le coude et se répercuta dans ses côtes. Prêt de lui, Bailleul se tordait en gémissant tandis qu'une flaque de sang s'élargissait peu à peu sous lui. Sonnée, elle tentait de se relever lorsque le regard de l'homme croisa le sien. Brusquement la haine sembla le sortir de sa souffrance. Immédiatement, il lui envoya son talon au visage. Le coup et la douleur aveuglèrent atrocement Milady. La fureur la ramenait la réalité lorsqu'elle vit Bailleul s'emparer en rampant de son poignard qui gisait entre eux. Son bras se dressa au-dessus d'elle et pour la 1ère fois depuis longtemps, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était sans défense, qu'aucun de ses charmes, de ses tours, aucun éclair de son intelligence, ne viendrait la sortir de cette situation. Physiquement, Bailleul lui était supérieur, indéniablement, et c'est pour cette simple raison qu'elle allait mourir. L'idée même de mourir de la main de cet homme, insignifiant et vil, la révolta toute entière. Mais la lame s'abattait sur elle et plus rien à présent ne pouvait la retenir de venir s'enfoncer dans ses chairs…

Brusquement une détonation retentit. Le cœur de Milady bondit avec l'explosion, la sortant de l'état de torpeur où la haine l'avait plongée. Stupéfaite, elle vit Bailleul soubresauter sous l'impact avant de s'effondrer sur les pavés de la rue, mort. Un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de se redresser. Il lui fallut un instant avant de réalisé qu'il émergeait de sa propre gorge. La douleur, la haine, la honte, qui se bousculaient en elle, l'étourdissait dangereusement. Elle se sentait faible. Faible comme elle l'avait rarement été auparavant. Elle ne parvenait pas à se remettre debout, pas même à se redresser. L'idée même que quelqu'un venait de lui sauver la vie n'émergeait que lentement, douloureusement, au milieu du chaos qui régnait dans ses pensées.

_- Anne ?_

Soudain, Oliver apparut à ses côtés. Les traits de son beau visage étaient déformés par l'inquiétude et, immédiatement, Milady fut projeter dans une vie d'antan, Sa vie d'antan. Dans cet autre monde, elle s'appelait Anne de Breuil et Olivier n'était pas encore Athos le mousquetaire mais le Conte de la Fère. Ils s'aimaient. Son cœur se gonfla d'une tendresse qu'elle avait presque oubliée. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, abandonnant un pistolet encore fumant sur le sol, et la soutint maladroitement. Milady aurait repoussé n'importe quel autre homme. Elle n'avait besoin de personne. « _Sauf de lui !_ » Réalisa-t-elle en se laissant choir contre lui. Etre sauvé par lui ne la gênait pas.

Athos passa une main hésitante autour des épaules de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle pesait contre lui.

_- Anne ?_ Insista-t-il de son timbre bas et familier.

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. « _Anne ?_ ». Il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait plus nommé ainsi. Et plus encore avec une voix pareille. Mais bientôt, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en expliquer la raison, son rire se changea en sanglot. Elle le ravala précipitamment mais ses pensées étaient tellement lourdes, et son corps si engourdi par la douleur, qu'elle s'effondra contre Athos.

Une minute plus tard, il la soulevait de terre tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait retrouvé sa place.


	2. Chapter 2

Athos la regardait dormir, comme il se souvenait avoir passé des heures entières à le faire une vie auparavant. La différence c'était qu'en cet instant, ce n'était pas le bonheur ou la sérénité qui habitait sa poitrine comme à l'époque, c'était les doutes et l'appréhension.

Il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'emmener à la Bastille. « _Ce qui aurait été la chose sensée à faire… _» Soupira-t-il en détournant les yeux du corps inanimé qui gisait à quelques pas de lui. Au lieu de ça, il avait pénétré dans la première auberge qui avait croisé leurs chemins et avait délicatement déposé son fardeau sur le lit d'une chambre. Depuis des heures maintenant il l'observait d'un œil aussi neutre que possible, retrouvant dans les traits de l'endormie ceux de son épouse, de la femme qu'il avait aimé. Seul les différenciaient ces tuméfactions et le sang qui maculaient les traits délicats de son visage. Malgré lui, les blessures qu'elle arborait le révoltaient. Tout son être se soulevait à l'idée de rendre chaque coup qu'avait reçu la jeune femme. Il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines en songeant à la souffrance d'Anne… « _De Milady !_ » se reprit-il en quittant son fauteuil.

Pendant un long moment, il arpenta la chambre nerveusement, résistant à l'envie, que semblait avoir ses mains, de caresser doucement le visage de l'endormie, ou ses bras de l'enlacer tendrement. Alors, finalement, il songea qu'il valait mieux s'occuper afin d'éviter à son esprit de s'appesantir sur des sujets trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale.

Il descendit les 2 étages qui le séparaient de la salle commune de l'auberge. Ici, comme dans tous les autres établissements comme celui-là, se mêlaient ivrognes, voyageurs et filles de joies. Athos alla au comptoir et demanda une bassine d'eau fraiche à l'aubergiste. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à atténuer la traces des coups reçus par Milady, il se sentirait moins… impliqué par la situation de celle qui avait été sa femme.

Cela faisait des semaines déjà qu'il avait réalisé que Milady le suivait. Au début, il s'était attendu à tomber dans une embuscade à la seconde où il se retrouverait seul, ou à sentir son cœur exploser sous un coup de pistolet aussi traitre qu'inattendu. Mais les jours s'étaient écoulés, et systématiquement, bien qu'il sentit sa présence à quelques pas de lui, rien n'était venu mettre fin à sa misère. « _Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit aussi troublée que moi par ce qui subsiste de nous ?!_ » Ne put-il s'empêcher de réaliser, presque abasourdi, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber devant une table isolée, avant d'avaler d'une seule rasade le verre de vin qu'il avait commandé. Il se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer. « _Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer !_ » Il descendit encore une douzaine de verres avant de se décider à remonter dans la chambre ou reposait Milady. Pour peu, il en était presque à espérer que la jeune femme ait profité de son absence pour s'enfuir… Réalisa-t-il alors qu'il montait les marches, les pieds lourds comme du plomb.

Sa bassine d'eau fraiche à la main, il gagna la chambre où il avait abandonné la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire d'elle une fois celle-ci rendue à la conscience, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser couverte de boue et de sang. « _De la même manière que je ne laisserais aucune créature de Dieu dans cet état si je peux le prévenir !_ » Tenta-t-il de se reprendre en poussant la porte. Il se figea aussitôt. La jeune femme était debout, consciente, observant son reflet dans les vitres de la fenêtre.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Athos crut voir des larmes noyées les magnifiques yeux verts de sa femme, puis Milady prit conscience de sa présence et, alors que son regard se durcissait, ses larmes disparurent.

Malgré lui, le mousquetaire sentit son cœur se serrer. « _Mais je me suis détesté pour ce que je lui ai fait, pourquoi n'en ferait-elle pas autant ?!_ » Songea-t-il amèrement. Il avait fait passer son devoir et son honneur avant elle. Il savait en l'épousant qu'elle avait un passé trouble. Personne ne pouvait devenir la jeune femme magnifique qu'elle avait été, forte et fragile, sans avoir souffert ou sans avoir été blessée. Il n'avait jamais osé lui demandé ce qu'avait été ce passé du temps de leur mariage, de peur de réveiller sa souffrance. Alors il l'avait cajolé, aimer plus que sa propre vie, plus que la raison n'aurait dû le permettre. Il avait espéré qu'avec le temps, elle s'ouvrirait à lui… Il lui avait promis qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien se mettre entre eux. « _Et pourtant,_ s'était-il reproché sans cesse, _pourtant j'ai failli à ma parole !_ ».

Mais brusquement, l'image de son frère cadet, Thomas, revint soudain danser devant ses yeux, comme elle le faisait systématiquement lorsqu'il songeait aux jours d'antan. Il repoussa ses souvenirs loin de lui, ainsi que la douleur sourde qui les accompagnait, en même temps qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Milady le toucher…

_- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?_ Demanda-t-il sobrement, en abandonnant son bol d'eau sur la table de chevet.

Milady se détourna, froide d'une indifférence qui, si elle ne trompa pas le mousquetaire, le blessa néanmoins.

_- Je survivrais_. Lâcha-t-elle.

Mais, se souvenant de leur dernière rencontre, elle reprit, non sans ironie :

_- Enfin, si c'est ce que TU décides !_

Athos se figea. Il venait de découvrir que jamais il ne pourrait la condamner à mort à nouveau. Pas dans ces conditions. Pas alors qu'elle était ainsi, si semblable à Anne, si à vif par sa faute.

_- Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Paris ? _Demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle tourna un visage sincèrement surprit vers lui.

_- Tu l'ignores ?_

A son tour, Athos s'étonna. « _Etait-il passé à côté d'un des plans machiavélique du Cardinal ?! _». Mais, lorsqu'un sourire triste vint illuminer le visage tuméfié de la jeune femme, il se troubla. « _Pour toi !_ » Aurait voulu hurler Milady, lui crier au visage, pleurer... Mais, au lieu de ça, elle se détourna. « _Pudiquement ?_ » chancela Athos. Le vin lui montait à la tête.

Sans la vitre, le reflet de Milady lui montrait un visage rendu méconnaissable par le sang séché et les boursouflures. Cette vision ne déclencha aucune amertume, aucun regret. Son visage était son arme la plus puissante… mais également sa malédiction la plus douloureuse. Sa vie aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait été moins remarquable. Thomas ne se serait jamais crut amoureux d'elle au point d'en perdre la raison et de l'agresser, elle ne l'aurait pas tué, et Athos et elle serait toujours mari et femme. « _Peut-être même aurions-nous des enfants ?! _» Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'imaginer, non sans un certain amusement. Athos aurait été un père parfais. Elle ? Elle aurait surement été lamentable mais… Elle aurait été heureuse dans cette réalité-là, cette réalité aux côtés d'Athos. Elle se reprit soudain, en serrant les dents. « _Hors de question de m'apitoyer ainsi ! Cet homme a déjà suffisamment eu de pouvoir sur mon existence par le passé. Il n'en aura pas sur le présent ! Ça suffit !_ »

_- Londres ne me convenait pas._ Mentit-elle. _L'humidité rendait mes cheveux absolument hideux !_

Fidèle à lui-même, Athos ne répondit pas. A une époque, Milady s'était cru capable de deviner les pensées qui le rendaient à ce point taciturne. A présent, elle se rendait simplement compte qu'il ne lui avait simplement jamais fait suffisamment confiance pour s'ouvrir à elle. « _Mais, je peux difficilement lui en vouloir !_ » Ironisa-t-elle intérieurement en songeant à tout ce qu'elle lui avait tu : son enfance, sa vie aux côtés de Sarazin, la cours assidue à laquelle la soumettait Thomas alors même qu'elle était mariée à son frère aîné…

Elle se secoua à nouveau. « _Assez de nostalgie !_ » S'intima-t-elle agacée. Cette femme-là, celle qui avait partagé la vie d'Athos, ça n'était plus elle. Il l'avait condamné à mort. Elle avait survécu, mais était revenu transformée. Il avait fait d'elle celle qu'elle était à présent.

Elle lui fit face, les traits de son visage à nouveau figés par une amertume qui frappa Athos en plein cœur, et bien malgré lui.

_- Alors Athos, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? Me condamné à mort ? à nouveau ? Tu sais que tu perdrais ton temps ? Ça a tendance à ne pas fonctionner sur moi…_

Le sourire que lui opposa la jeune femme troubla Athos plus que ne le firent ses paroles. Car, malgré tout ce qu'ils voulaient bien prétendre, Elle, comme lui, savait se déchiffrer l'un l'autre. Hors, en cet instant, le mousquetaire avait conscience que l'attitude de Milady n'était due qu'à la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée. Pour la millième fois de son existence, l'image de son frère cadet se mêla à sa culpabilité.

_- Assis toi !_ Lui ordonna-t-il avec le détachement qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher en permanence.

Milady haussa un sourcil narquois mais obtempéra. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil qui ornait l'angle de la petite pièce, au niveau de la tête du lit. Athos prit place face à elle et ramena la bassine d'eau à lui. Il y trempa son mouchoir et le tendit à la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière ignora son geste, comme pour voir jusqu'où le mousquetaire était prêt à aller dans ses simagrées de gentilhomme…

Athos laissa échapper un soupir las. « _Dieu qu'il aurait été plus simple de pouvoir se laisser aller à agir selon son cœur et non selon cette morale qui lui vrillait les entrailles !_ ». Il saisit délicatement le poignet de Milady et l'attira un peu plus près de lui. Puis, doucement, il utilisa le mouchoir humide pour nettoyer le sang qui souillait la moitié de son visage. Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra.

Pendant tout le temps que durèrent les soins qu'il lui prodigua, Milady ne détacha pas son regard du visage d'Athos. Cette douceur, cette tendresse qu'il montrait soudain à son égard, lui rappelait celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager du temps de leurs mariages. Ces souvenirs réchauffèrent son cœur sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. « _Il était là. Athos était là. A quelques centimètres à peine d'elle. Se préoccupant d'elle comme si elle avait encore eu une quelconque valeur à ses yeux… Etait-ce le cas ?_ ».

Elle réprima fermement cet espoir tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?_ Interrogea-t-elle alors, sans pouvoir revêtir – Cette fois - l'ironie qui avait accompagné cette même question un instant plus tôt.

La main d'Athos retomba.

_- Je n'ai ai aucune idée._ Admit-il dans un souffle.

En temps normal, Milady aurait probablement jubilé de constater qu'elle avait encore le pouvoir de troubler son époux. Mais en cet instant, il n'était plus celui qui avait choisi son devoir au lieu de la choisir Elle. Il n'était plus l'homme qui avait préféré croire son frère plutôt que d'entendre ses explications à Elle… Il était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie un moment plus tôt. Il était celui qui pensait ses blessures et qui la regardait comme si elle était à la fois son paradis, et son tourment.

_- Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il soudain, las.

_- Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir déjà tenté de lui expliquer que c'était pour se protéger qu'elle avait tué Thomas, parce qu'il avait tenté de s'imposer à elle, pour les protéger Eux et leurs amours, parce que jamais Athos ne l'aurait plus touché s'il avait su que son frère l'avait fait... Avec une nouvelle amertume, elle se souvint également qu'il avait préféré croire que son passé faisait d'elle une meurtrière, plutôt que de croire que leur amour l'avait sauvée…

_- Tu sais pourquoi._ Lâcha-t-elle avec amertume.

Athos reprit, presque en rougissant.

_- Non, ce que je te demande c'est pourquoi tu as fait… tout ça ? Par la suite ? Tu aurais pu devenir qui tu voulais, ce que tu voulais ? Pourquoi as-tu choisit de devenir… ce que tu es ?_

_- Tu veux dire « un monstre » ?_ Railla-t-elle.

Athos ne la détrompa pas et, malgré elle, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

_- Parce que c'était ce que tu voyais en moi…_ Admit-elle sobrement.

Pendant une seconde, Athos garda le silence, replié sur lui-même, avant de reprendre.

_- Tu n'as jamais été un monstre pour moi._

Milady laissa échapper un rire septique.

_- Juste quelqu'un de… perdu…_ Poursuivit-il, tuant immédiatement le rire de sa compagne.

Une bouffée de colère saisit Milady. « _Perdue ?_ S'offusqua-t-elle. _Croit-il que j'ai besoin de sa pitié ?! _». Elle se leva brusquement, repoussant loin d'elle les mains attentionnées de son compagnon.

_- Garde ta pitié pour les autres !_ S'exclama-t-elle en gagnant la porte. _Tu crois que j'en ai besoin ? Elle ne m'est pas plus utile qu'à toi. Comme toi, je suis un soldat ! Comme toi, j'obéis aux ordres ! En quoi est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de pitoyable ?!_

Abasourdi, Athos se leva à son tour.

_- Ma pitié ?! Tu m'as inspiré beaucoup de chose Anne, mais certainement pas de la pitié !_

Milady se figea au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte de chambre. La voix d'Athos était rauque, chargée de ce mélange de désir et de colère qui lui était familier depuis sa « résurrection »… Elle lui fit face, incertaine. Il la fixait avec une intensité qui lui noua agréablement l'estomac et elle se surprit soudain à sourire. Mais son sourire s'estompa lentement, tandis qu'il approchait doucement, son regard clair plongé dans le sien. Milady n'aurait su dire si c'était la colère ou le désir qui assombrissait les yeux d'Athos en cette seconde, mais elle refusa d'y réfléchir.

Athos tendit un bras le long de son visage et vint prendre appuie dans son dos, contre le battant de la porte. D'un doigt, il essuya une larme qui dévalait sur la joue tuméfiée de la jeune femme tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

_- Tout aurait pu être tellement simple._ Soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres. _Si seulement…_

_- Si seulement…_ Répéta la jeune femme en emprisonnant le col de sa veste entre 2 doigts.

La seconde suivante, les lèvres d'Athos écrasait celle de Milady, avec la même passion qui avait caractérisé chacun de leurs ébats et déversant dans leurs veines le même feu qui celui qui les incendiait 6 ans plus tôt.

Ses souvenirs auraient dû stopper Athos, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant. Mais il était las, et peut-être un peu ivre, pour se forcer à repousser ce que tout son être lui criait vouloir. Il emprisonna la fine taille de Milady entre ses bras et l'attira plus près de lui, comme s'il avait pu la fondre en lui… Et le temps se suspendit. Il n'y avait pas de futur. Et plus de passé non plus. Juste eux…


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWS :**

**Voila ENFIN le chapitre 3 (bizarement, j'ai encore moins le temps d'écrire pendant les vacances qu'en temps normal ! _). J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu et que ce chapitre n'est pas trop "neuneuh" (comprendre "fleur bleue, mièvre, boring"! lol)... Vous l'aurez surement remarqué : les dialogues sont loin d'être mon fort, j'espère que ça reste lisible malgré tout... Allez, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour une chapitre 4 (enfin, j'espère ! lol).**

**PS : Un ENORME merci à ceux qui ont prit - ou vont prendre - le temps de me laisser leurs impressions. C'est vraiment motivant ! ^_^**

CHAPITRE 3

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un éclat de soleil dérangeant qui réveilla Milady Et, c'est seulement lorsqu'elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, et que la douleur de sa paupière tuméfiée la vrilla, que les éléments de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : La résistance de Bailleul, sa chute par la fenêtre de l'auberge, Athos prenant soin d'elle et… le reste ! Elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras d'Athos, comme en témoignait la respiration paisible qui chantait contre sa tempe.

S'efforçant de contenir la bouffée de bonheur qui venait d'envahir soudain son cœur, elle se redressa doucement sur un coude pour contempler l'homme étendu à ses côtés. Il était le même homme que la veille, le même que celui qu'elle avait tant rêvé d'anéantir. Sauf qu'à présent, elle réalisait que ce désir venait peut-être du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir, un jour, connaitre à nouveau l'un de ces réveils, où elle sentait la chaleur de son corps contre sa peau et voyait son torse se soulever avec une quiétude contagieuse. Il avait fallu qu'elle se résigne à cette solitude, cette vie sans Oliver. Alors, elle avait déformé ses sentiments, au point de transformer son amour en haine, son désir de le choyer en celui de le tuer.

Mais, la nuit dernière, Athos l'avait aimé comme si les 6 dernières années n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar, comme si la mort de Thomas et sa propre condamnation n'était rien été de plus qu'une sombre angoisse, et le mépris d'Athos une peur irraisonnée. Elle laissa un doigt délicat parcourir son haut front et ses lèvres fines. « _Non, je ne rêve pas !_ » Réalisa-t-elle tandis qu'une vague de tendresse lui emplissait le cœur aussi soudainement que douloureusement. « _Non !_ S'intima-t-elle en se redressant brusquement. _Je ne peux pas me laisser aller à rêver, le retour à la réalité s'en sera que plus douloureuse !_ ». Car s'il y avait une chose dont Milady était certaine, c'est que jamais Athos ne lui pardonnerait la mort de son cadet. « _A la seconde où il va se réveiller, il va réaliser qu'il a fait une erreur et… C'en sera finit de moi ! _» Songea la jeune femme en haïssant déjà son compagnon pour la souffrance qu'il allait inévitablement lui infliger. Car, qu'il la repousse ou qu'il la jette en pâture au bureau de Louis XIII, Milady avait l'impression qu'elle ne verrait pas la différence de toutes façons ! Dans les 2 cas, il l'abandonnerait encore, choisirait son devoir plutôt qu'elle et elle resterait là, humiliée et le corps entier vrillé par une douleur si intense qu'elle la laisserait incapable de penser, incapable de réagir, incapable de… vivre…

Bouillonnante de colère (Surtout envers elle-même ! Dut-elle reconnaitre), elle s'apprêtait à quitter leurs couches lorsque la main d'Athos vint s'emparer doucement de son bras, la faisant sursauter.

_- Tu t'enfuis ?_ S'enquit-il d'une voix encore endormie, mais non dénuée de tendresse, tandis que ses paupières papillonnaient, révélant des yeux recouvert des brumes du sommeil.

_- Oui._ Admit-elle brusquement, partagée entre sa colère bouillonnante et la bouffée d'affection qui la submergeait soudain.

« _Je ne peux pas me permettre autre chose que la colère !_ » Se répéta-t-elle.

_- Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna Athos en se redressant à son tour, ranimé par la froideur de sa compagne.

_- Je préfère fuir…_

_- Que ?_

_- Que de me voir jeter comme une malpropre !_

Milady dégagea son bras de la main d'Athos et quitta le lit prestement. Ce dernier posa sur elle un regard étonné tandis qu'elle enfilait un vêtement.

_- Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de ça… après cette nuit ? _Interrogea-t-il offusqué.

Il quitta le lit à son tour et enfila son pantalon.

_- Je n'en sais rien Oliver… Athos… peu importe !_ S'écria Milady en le foudroyant du regard. _Tu m'as bien condamné à mort après des années de mariage alors qu'est-ce qu'une seule nuit pourrait bien changé ?_

La culpabilité fit à nouveau s'effondrer les traits du mousquetaire. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit. « _Tout !_ » Aurait-il voulu avouer en songeant que la nuit dernière, il avait fait l'amour à toute la femme qu'elle était, et pas seulement à celle qu'il avait voulu voir. Mais pour la 10000ème fois depuis sa mort, le beau visage de son cadet revint le hanter. « _Tu as tué Thomas !_ » Rappela-t-il dans un murmure, plus pour lui-même que pour sa compagne.

_- Oui je l'ai tué_. Admit amèrement Milady. _Et si, à l'époque, tu avais pris la peine d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire pour ma défense, au lieu d'écouter les précieux magistrats qui t'indiquaient ton devoir, tu saurais pourquoi !_

_- Je sais pourquoi. _Se reprit Athos. _Thomas avait découvert qui tu étais_…

Milady se vit transporter en arrière, 6 ans en arrière, alors que – tout à sa peine – Oliver avait préféré se laisser absorber par sa douleur plutôt que de la croire. La scène se répétait.

_- Qui j'étais ? Tu savais qui j'étais ! La seule chose qu'avait découverte ton frère chéri c'était mon passé, rien de plus ! Je n'étais plus cette courtisane, cette voleuse. J'avais changé. Tu m'avais changé. Mais ça, tu n'as jamais voulu le croire. croire en moi. En Nous. Tu as préféré le croire lui !_

_- Tu l'as assassiné ! _Hurla soudain Athos en bondissant. _Qu'est-ce qui aurais pu justifier ça ?!_

La colère de la jeune femme retomba comme une flamme que l'on souffle et un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_- Rien, je suppose !_ Souffla-t-elle. _Tu as raison. Revenons-en au statu quo, c'est plus simple ! Tu me hais, je te hais et le monde continue de tourner tel quel !_

Elle s'empara de son manteau et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, furieuse, lorsqu'Athos lui barra soudain le passage. « _Ainsi donc, il allait la livrer au bourreau !_ » Pensa-t-elle, presque amusé en songeant qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu.

Mais au lieu de la violence à laquelle elle s'attendait, Athos ne laissa échapper qu'un murmure.

_- Non !_ Souffla-t-il, étourdi de toutes évidences.

Stupéfaite, Milady leva les yeux vers lui et le trouva aussi désemparé que 6 ans auparavant. Il posa une main tremblante sur la joue de la jeune femme.

_- Je t'écoute. Expliques moi !_ Souffla-t-il, presque comme une supplique. _Je t'en prie !_

Abasourdie, la jeune femme recula, comme frappée en plein cœur. « _Ce moment, cet instant, j'en ai rêvé pendant des années ! _» Réalisa-t-elle. Et à présent, qu'il se présentait, elle était terrifiée. « _Et si Athos la condamnait malgré tout, une fois la vérité connue ?!_ _S'il la rejetait encore, aurait-elle la force de survivre ?!»_

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, voutée. « _Pourquoi pas après tous ?_ » Songea-t-elle amèrement. Il est temps de mettre un point final à cette histoire. « _Les regrets me tuent… et pas seulement au sens figuré si je ne parviens pas à convaincre Athos !_ » Réalisa-t-elle dans un cocktail d'humour et de cynisme.

Epaules basses, l'air aussi épuisé qu'elle, le mousquetaire s'assit à ses côtés et pendant un instant, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Les pensées des 2 amants étaient revenues au Domaine de la Fère, au quotidien paisible qu'ils avaient partagé, bercé par la certitude qu'ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, que rien ne pouvait donc les atteindre. Puis Milady revit le jour où Thomas, frère cadet du Conte de la Fère, était revenu de son école militaire, jeune, beau, fier… Le jeune homme l'avait inquiété dès les premiers instants. Il était trop désireux de plaire et trop certain d'y parvenir. Les paysans, les domestiques, les nobles alentours, tous ne juraient que par le charme du cadet des De La Fère. Elle se souvint qu'Athos avait doucement sourit le jour où ils avaient évoqué les impressions de la jeune femme, trop habitué qu'il l'était à ce que son frère soit le favoris de son entourage. « _Mais que m'importe-t-il aujourd'hui que le monde entier le préfère ?!_ Avait-il sourit. _Puisque moi, je t'ai toi !_ ». Et Milady avait souri. Et elle avait oublié ses craintes. Elle s'était noyée dans le bonheur qu'elle partageait avec Athos.

Jusqu'à ce matin de juin où Thomas l'avait rejointe dans le champ de myosotis, où elle passait ses matinées lorsqu'Athos visitait ses gens. Elle aimait s'isoler dans ce champs coloré et baigné de soleil, si loin de la misère et des rues sombres de Paris qu'elle avait connu avant ça. Thomas, comme toute la domesticité, le savait pertinemment, aussi ne le vit-elle arriver qu'avec agacement et méfiance.

« _Peut-être est-ce que j'aurais dû prétendre le trouver plus charmant qu'en réalité !_ » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle narrait son histoire au mousquetaire. _Peut-être qu'alors sa vanité n'aurait pas été blessée et sa court moins assidue…_ »

- _Sa court ?_ S'étonna Athos.

Milady lui adressa un sourire triste.

- _Je ne voulais pas que la vérité te blesse à l'époque_. Expliqua-t-elle.

- _Mais… Thomas se montrait entreprenant avec toi ?_ Bafouilla son époux, lutant visiblement pour croire à ce récit.

La jeune femme eu un sourire amer.

- _Au début, c'était discret. Il cherchait juste mon approbation sur tous les sujets, croisait mon chemin « par hasard », recherchait ma compagnie… J'aurais pu croire à une certaine naïveté de sa part si je n'avais pas déjà croisé quantité d'homme dans son genre… avant._

_- Et ?_ Se força à demander Athos.

- _Et, il a commencé à tenter de m'enlacer, de m'embrasser lorsque nous étions seuls. Il se prétendait fou amoureux de moi et parlais de nous enfuir loin de toi…_

Athos se leva brusquement, furieux. « _Non, jamais ! Jamais Thomas ne lui aurait fait ça ! _». Après la mort de leurs parents, Thomas était resté sa seule famille, Athos l'avait élevé, choyé, protégé. « _Jamais son cadet ne l'aurait trahit ainsi_ ».

Restée assise, Milady n'esquissa pas un geste. Elle avait trop souvent imaginé cette scène pour espérer qu'Athos la croit instantanément… Et, peu à peu, elle vit la vérité s'imposer au mousquetaire. Il connaissait Thomas, mieux que personne. Il savait que son cadet était habitué aux égards et aux compliments. Il était séduisant et le savait. Il était charmant et en usait quotidiennement. Mais Athos avait aussi su que son frère était égoïste et d'un tempérament colérique. Il avait simplement refusé de l'admettre à l'époque…

Le mousquetaire se laissa retomber sur le lit. Etourdi et blessé, il dissimula son visage d'un bras. « Bien sûr que Thomas avait tenté de séduire Anne. Comment aurait-il pu supporter qu'une femme aussi belle et fascinante me préfère à lui ? Moi le laid, le sérieux, le raisonnable… ?! »

_- Navrée !_ Ne put s'empêcher de souffler Milady.

Elle avait beau luter, la détresse d'Athos la vrillait aussi surement - plus surement même - que si elle avait été sienne.

Toujours dissimulé sous son bras, il reprit :

_- Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé._ Souffla Milady, refusant d'ajouter à la peine de son compagnon par un récit détaillé de l'attaque de son cadet.

_- Dis le moi !_ Insista-t-il en se révélant, plongeant un regard volontaire dans les yeux émeraude de sa compagne.

_- Tu venais de partir visiter les gens du village…_ Reprit-elle alors en détournant les yeux, incapable d'être le témoin de sa souffrance. _C'était un soir, je me souviens que tu avais parlé d'une rixe entre 2 commerçants sur la place du bourg. Je m'étais isolée dans la serre quand il est apparu, à moitié ivre. Furieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a essayé de m'enlacer, menaçant de te révéler ce qu'il avait appris de moi si je me refusais à lui… ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il brandissait cet ultimatum, mais… Ce soir-là, j'étais moins disposée à me montrer conciliante, à le calmer – je ne sais pas pourquoi en particulier. Alors je lui ai dit de le faire, que j'avais foie en toi, que tu comprendrais… _

Malgré elle, Milady laissa échapper un sourire amer en songeant à sa naïveté de l'époque. Athos détourna les yeux vivement, la culpabilité le poignardant à nouveau.

_- Ça l'a mis dans une rage folle !_ Reprit la jeune femme.

« _C'était si étrange de raconter tout ça_ » Réalisa-t-elle, presque avec étonnement, tandis qu'elle poursuivait son récit. C'était comme d'ouvrir quelque chose au tréfonds de sa poitrine, une porte lourde et ancienne, qu'elle avait résolument refusé de déverrouiller dès les premiers instants, de peur de se laisser submerger par la souffrance qui s'en échapperait. Et, à présent que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, qu'elle voyait la réalité s'imposer à Athos, qu'elle percevait – au-delà de la surprise - la compassion et la tendresse de ce dernier à son égard, ses émotions la submergèrent. A la fin de son récit, un torrent de larmes noyait ses yeux et ravageait ses traits. Et elle eut beau se mordre les joues, serrer les dents, rien n'y fit : Cette déception, cette peine, qui aurait dû lui broyer le cœur 6 ans plus tôt, la submergèrent finalement. Suffoquante, en larmes, elle préféra détourner le visage.

Abasourdi, Athos voyait la jeune femme comme jamais elle ne s'était autorisée à lui apparaitre, même du temps de leur mariage. Et la souffrance, ce qu'elle avait enduré par sa faute, le déchirait…

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Milady et l'attira contre lui, la serra contre lui comme s'il avait pu, par sa force, lui faire oublier ses épreuves d'antan. Et, stupéfait, il la vit se lover contre lui et noyer ses sanglots contre sa chemise, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui était responsable de tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, comme si elle lui pardonnait de l'avoir abandonner, de l'avoir trahit, de l'avoir condamnée…

_- Je t'aime Anne._ S'entendit-il souffler… _Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer_…

Et, aux sanglots de la jeune femme, se mêla un sourire resplendissant.


End file.
